Last Chance
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Rewrite of Season 6, episode 13 "A Mother's Work"
1. Chapter 1

Title: Last Chance

Author: Leanne Stewart

Summary: Rewrite of Season 6 Episode 13 'A Mother's Work"

Pairings: Jax & Tara

Rating R

Genres: Romance

Published: March,5/2014

Chapters: 1

Author's notes: So I have been having writers block for a long while now, ever since Tara's death I haven't been able to get anything written. I promise I am working on my others stories, I am almost finished a chapter of 'One Weekend' Should be out in the next few days.

Well since Tara's death I have not been able to stop thinking about what if? So this is my take on what I hope and wished happened in the Finale. Hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you thought. Feedback is like chocolate for us writers! :)

* * *

"I love you!"

Tara stood up from the bed, moving closer to Jax. She watched the emotions flicker in his crystal blue eyes, and she could see how torn he was.

**Love. Passion. Betrayal. Fear.**

She could feel it, radiating from his whole body, his soul. She mentally and physically felt everything he was feeling. It was like their souls were connected, like they were one body. One soul.

That was one thing about them that neither one of them could stop. It was right out of a fairy-tale. Soul-mates, destined to be together. She always thought it was some childhood fantasy that when she moved away, and they both grew up that it would change and it would just be like any other relationship but, it wasn't. When she came back to Charming and her and Jax reconciled, it had been exactly like it was when they were together at nineteen.

**Intense.**

Intense was the only word she could describe their love as. Yeah, it was sweet and pure. But, for the most part, for both of them, it was raw and intense. It was so intense sometimes that it almost seemed obsessive.

_Like they had to be with each other every moment or they would 'kill themselves' kind of romance._

There had been times when she was younger that it had been so painful when they weren't together that she would go to a very, dark place. A place where only death seemed to be the only option for her. She used to think people who committed suicide were weak, that they were being selfish, not thinking about their family or friends. But, after she left Charming, she started to realize that those people weren't selfish. They were just sad and lonely, and that was what she had become, sad and lonely. No family, no friends.

She had hated it. Hated it when she was a teenager and she hated it even more so now.

_He was hers and she was his. Forever._

Why had everything become so complicated? Why were they being punished? Hadn't it been fate that brought them back together?

She glanced up and she noticed he was watching her closely. She could see the fear in his blue eyes, fear that she wouldn't answer him, wouldn't tell him what he had longed to hear. She moved closer, placing her hand and pressing it over his heart. Her fingers digging into the cold, leather.

"I love you."

A small smile formed his lips and he leaned in, his lips brushing lightly against hers. They stood like that for a moment neither one of them making a move. Their eyes locked and his arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. He crushed his lips to hers, and his tongue slipped into her mouth.

His warm tongue fought frantically to find hers and she moaned as his hand reached to the back of her head. _God, she tasted good —so good. Like strawberries and vanilla —like heaven._ He pressed his body harder against her and her small hands grabbed his Kutte, slipping it off, letting it fall to the floor. Grasping at his white t-shirt, she lifted it up his body and over his head.

His body moved closer to hers as his lips pressed against her soft lips. Anticipation erupted inside of her as he bit playfully at her bottom lip. Her breath hitched as his lips wove a sensual path down her neck and she grind her body against his erection. His lips found hers again and his hands roamed her body exploring her every curve.

She pulled away, panting slightly, "Please forgive me."

Jax' eyes were drawn to her heaving chest and his hands pulled up her shirt. He stared at her seductively, licking his lips, his hands grabbing at her aggressively. He wanted to see her, to taste more of her, to feel more of her, "_I need you,_" He whispered, as he slowly lowered them to the bed.

* * *

Tears fell freely down Tara's cheeks and she closed them tightly.

'_Would this be the last time she would see Jax? The last time she touched him, kissed him. Made love to him? The thought of her not seeing him again scared the shit out of her, more than she wanted to admit. For months she had been planning on divorcing and taking their boys away from him and now in that moment she knew deep down that even if he hadn't found her at the park, she would have never left. He had been her whole world and as much as she had thought these last few months he had turned into a monster. She had been part of that transformation. Maybe not intentionally, but she had set everything in motion the day she told him to kill Clay. The day he took the gavel.'_

Jax' lips brushed her earlobe and her eyes opened, "Please, don't cry." He whispered softly.

He wanted her so badly, wanted to bury himself so deep inside of her. Forget everything that had happened that day, but seeing her so upset he couldn't bare to go any further. He moved slightly around her and lay on his left side so he was face to face with her. "Shhh babe, it's okay. We are going to be okay."

Her green eyes averted his gaze and her body shook against him. He frowned slightly as she started sobbing uncontrollably, gasping in between breaths.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you... to us. What I said to you at the park. You're not the monster, I am."

Tears filled his eyes and he reached for her face, pulling it towards him so he could look at her fully. His fingers brushed through her short brown hair, "Tara—" He paused, his body shifting closer to her, his hand slipped over her left shoulder down her arm, and rested on her hip. His fingers started to play with the belt loop on her jeans.

"Everything you said to me was true. I was so angry at you that night when you asked me to sign custody over to Wendy that I never once sat down to think about how you were feeling. What you must have been going through. When you went to jail, I was scared. Scared for myself, for the club. I was worried about what would happen to me, to the club. Actually, I was more worried about what you knew and what they could do to you, that, I never even thought of what it was doing to you, physically or mentally. I was being selfish and a complete asshole and I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

Tara's arm lifted to Jax's face and her fingers played in his goatee and Jax sighed, rubbing his forehead, his eyes closing tightly, "I'm so lost Tara, ever since Opie died. I— I've forgotten what a brotherhood is like. I am so angry all the time. I'm trying to hold on here, trying to make this club what my father started out to do, but I just don't know if I can do it anymore. This club, it used to be about loyalty. I am not even sure who I trust anymore. If I trust myself. Opie was right, I turned into the one thing I hated the most."

Tara moved closer to Jax, leaning in, resting her head against his, "Jax—"

"Please, let me finish Tara. I need to say this, I need you to know exactly how I feel."

Tara shifted uncomfortably on the bed, and raised herself up so she was now sitting on the bed, she shifted up on to the end of the bed and leaned back against the headboard.

Jax watched as Tara sat up and he followed in suit, sitting up beside her. His large hand grabbed her small one and he squeezed it tightly, "When I went to the jail to see you, and Lowen said you didn't want to see me. I was devastated, Tara. My wife, the mother of my children was in jail because of my club and she didn't want to see me. Do you know how that made me feel? How crushed I was. You were all alone, in jail, probably scared for your life and you didn't need me or want me there. I felt like I had failed you. Everything that had happen the last few months, it was all my fault. Opie's death. Otto. Your arrest. It was all on me and I couldn't do anything about it. What kind of President am I when I can't even protect my own wife?"

A pained look crossed Jax's face and he cleared the lump in his throat, "When you came home I was determined to figure it out. I was going to get us out of guns, away from the violence, but after the school shooting, and the club getting blown up. I knew I was failing. Then, when you couldn't even look at me and tell me you loved me, I realized I had lost. Lost the woman I have loved since I was sixteen, not once, but twice. Once when you left me to go to Chicago to become a doctor and now and it was all because of MY club. A club that has only brought you and my boy's, heartache and misery. I know I have said this before and I never stayed true to it, but I promise Tara. When I get out of jail, I will leave SAMCRO and this vile town and I will never look back. The only thing in this world that matters to me, is you and the boys. That is all I need and want. I am so sorry for what I have become.

Tara reached for Jax's face, pulling him closer to her. Her lips pressing against his and she kissed him softly. Jax moaned, and grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her closer, kissing her harder.

Tara tugged on the waistband of his jeans, fiddling with his button, trying to get it undone. Jax stopped, pulling away slightly, looking at her questionably.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips, "Make love to me, Jax."

* * *

They lay there for a moment not speaking just basking in the way they were both feeling, it had been a long time since they felt this good, this connected. A long, long time.

Tara lifted her head from the middle of Jax chest, her green eyes falling on his blue ones. Her hand raised to his head and her fingers brushed lightly across his forehead.

"I love you. I've never stopped and I promise I never will. What you are doing for me Jax, for our boys. I couldn't be more proud of you, then I am right now. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you. Sorry for what I did to you.

"Tara—"

"Please Jax, I need to say this," Tara interrupted, pulling away from him, and moving up the bed. Laying back against the bedframe she sighed, closing her eyes.

"There are some things I need to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago. Things I should have never kept from you. I didn't want to be the cause of more anger and hate. I didn't want to break your heart, but after everything we have been through, done to each other. I can't hold this in anymore. You need to know what caused all this distance between us, between me and Gemma."

Jax's blue eyes watched Tara intensely as he moved up the bed beside Tara, his hand reached for hers and he clasped it tightly over her hand, his fingers entwining with hers. He didn't say anything just nodded for her to continue.

"When Gemma found out that I got the job in Providence and that I was trying to get you to sign over guardianship to Wendy, if anything happened to us. She confronted me in my office and we started fighting and she told me that hopefully I would go to jail. She punched me Jax, in the stomach, and said, hope you ain't pregnant and hope you don't get fist raped in jail." Tears formed in Tara's eyes and she wiped them away.

Jax's eyes widened at her confession and he reached for her, but she pulled away quickly putting her hand up, stopping him.

"I am so sorry for what I had done. For what I almost did. Could you really blame me though? Your mother has had it out for me since we were sixteen years old. She has hated me since the first time she found out about us. No matter how much she pretends to like me, she doesn't and I do not trust her. I never will. Especially after the things I found out after you went to jail, after you came back from Belfast. I will never trust her."

Tears filled her eyes and she turned away from him. '_How was she going to tell him that his mother had been involved with his father's death? That his mother had threatened to kill her as well. After everything they had been through these last few months, what he had been through. Could she really break his heart like that? Was it worth what would come after it? Maybe it was better for her to just leave when he went to jail and never look back. In the end they would all be better for it, wouldn't they?_'

Jax moved away from the headboard and towards her, reaching for her arm and pulling her to him. He reached for the fallen tears and brushed them away with his thumb, "Tara please look at me, what do you know that I don't know? What are you keeping from me? Please babe, please let me back in."

Tara slid off the bed and headed toward the bathroom, opening the door. "I was pregnant Jax and I lost it in Jail. I lost our baby and there was nothing I could do about it. I blamed Gemma, hated her for what she did to me…to us. So when I got out all I could think about was getting away from Gemma," Tara whispered and turned back around, glancing towards him, a shocked look crossing his features.

"Jax, you have been so focused on getting the club legit, that every time I tried telling you, the club would get in the way. Gemma would get in the way. So I made sure that I did whatever I could. Faking the miscarriage, it was harsh and cruel I know, but I needed to get your attention." She paused, glancing down at the floor and then back to him, tears filling his blue eyes.

"I really was pregnant, and your mother took that away from us. Everything she touches seems to die. Your father, Clay. She's toxic, Jax… I can't be around her anymore. I'm afraid of what might happen to me, to the boys."

Jax sat there shocked for a moment before anger started to boil inside of him. '_His mother had threatened his wife, caused her to miscarry, for real this time, and…his father? What was Tara trying to tell him about his father? What the fuck had his mother done. How could he be so blind?' _He was about to get up to follow Tara to the bathroom when his cell phone rang. He grunted as he slipped off the bed, reaching down for his jeans and pulling the burner out of his jeans pocket and flipping it open, answering it.

"What!" He yelled, he was royally pissed off now. How could he not know what the fuck had been going on with his family? How could he be so naïve?

"Hey, sorry Jackie boy, but we have a situation over at the ice cream shop. Nero and his crew are here, and they don't seem happy. Keeps saying you betrayed him. He wants to see you and he's not leaving until he does."

Jax sighed, Nero was the last person he wanted to deal with right now especially with everything Tara had just told him and his meeting with the DA at Six pm, and he didn't have time for his neediness. He moved toward the bathroom, he could hear the shower running and he groaned. '_Fuck_' He wanted to be in that shower with his wife, making love to her, over and over.

"Jackie boy? You hear me?"

Jax snarled, "Yeah I heard you. Tell him I will be there soon." Jax closed the phone abruptly and headed to the bathroom. Opening the door, he entered.

He could see Tara's shadow of her slim body and he smiled slightly, and opened the curtain.

"That was Chibs, Nero is at the ice cream shop, pissed off about something, wants to see me. Can we pick up this conversation at home, in an hour?"

He could see the disappointment in her green eyes and he reached for her wet hand, the warm water splashing at his forearm.

"I'm so sorry babe, I promise. One hour and I will be home."

She reached toward him, her wet hand cupping his cheek. He could tell she wasn't happy with it, but she tried to smile, nodding slightly.

"I'll see you in an hour. Please be careful. I love you"

Jax grinned, pulling her towards him, not caring that he was getting wet and crushed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately.

She gasped, pulling away from him and he laughed as she splashed water at him, playfully. "Go before I change my mind!"

Jax laughed, wiping the water from his face, " I love you babe."

"I love you."

TBC.

What do you all think?


	2. Till Death Do Us Part

Jax had made it half way through the motel room and stopped and turned, his eyes staring towards the bathroom, before glancing at the clock on the night stand. It was 3pm and in 3 hours he would be going to jail, for probably ten years, maybe more, maybe less. He didn't know. Everything had become such a blur since Opie's death. He had lost his best friend. His club was falling apart, people were dying. All his trust slipping away, inch by inch as he watched the people he loved, betray and hurt each other.

What he did know was that, Tara, had been his everything and he failed her. He needed her to know that he would die for her. That his choice was her. It had always been her. It would always be her. They had been so lost these last few months that he wished he had longer with her, to make amends. He needed to show her how much she really meant to him. The way he treated her, he had been feeling sorry for himself, after the news of her faking the miscarriage and then the divorce. He pulled away from her and that's when he started to question her loyalty, her love.

**_ It had been like a knife to the heart, she had betrayed him._**

But, he had betrayed her. Instead of being a man and coming home to talk to his wife, really talk to her, he turned and broke their marriage vows by cheating on her with Collette.

Why had he been so stupid? He had abandoned her. While she sat in jail for him and his club and he was feeling sorry for himself so he decided to bury his sorrows in pussy.

_'You know cheatings a deal breaker, right?_' He remembered the words she spoke and he closed his eyes._ 'Fuck- I'm such an asshole,' _he mumbled, he sat down on the bed, putting head in his hands.

"Jax? What are you still doing here?" Tara asked surprised, pulling her towel around herself tighter and heading towards her husband.

Jax lifted his head and glanced at Tara. His eyes were red and Tara could tell he was on the brink of crying. He stood up, meeting her as she stopped at the edge of the bed in front of him.

"I'm sorry Tara, for everything. For the lies…for the infidelity. You deserve better than me. You need to promise me something. Be happy, live the life we've always dreamed of, fall in love again. Promise me you'll be happy."

"Jax- "

Jax cut Tara off, grabbing her by the arms aggressively. He didn't care that Nero was waiting for him, he had a lot of time to make up for and he needed his wife_. Needed to be inside of her again…_

_Jax had backed them up and kissed her hard, his hands slipped through her hair and he moaned, as Tara's back slammed against the wall._

_"God, Jax…" Tara looked up, her eyes full of lust and Jax grinned as he pulled at her towel, letting it fall to the ground._

_"I could never love someone else, Jax. It's always been you. No matter how hard I have tried, I can't stop. We belong to each other. We both know that. Since I was sixteen Jax. You're my best friend, you've always have been. You are the only one who really knows me. That I wanted to know me. I promise I will wait for you. I am so sorry for lying and for not trusting in you to keep me safe, our boys safe. "Her hand lifted to Jax, her fingers brushing lightly against his cheek. "I'm yours forever baby… till death do us part."_

_Jax smiled, leaning in, brushing his lips to hers," I'm gonna miss you so much when I'm inside. I don't want today to end, I wish we had more time."_

_Tara could see the tears forming in his eyes, "Jax…I love you. Love you so much."_

_"I love you, Mrs. Teller." He whispered, taking her mouth in his, kissing her. "I want to take you somewhere, you think Eli would agree to it?"_

_Tara glanced up to Jax a huge smile formed her lips, "Where are you wanting to take me, Mr. Teller?"_

_Jax smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the wall, "Get dressed babe, you'll find out soon enough, darling." He grinned, kissing the top of her nose before opening the motel room door and heading out side, towards the Sherriff._

"Where are you taking me, Jax?" Tara asked, as she took Jax' helmet and climbed on his bike. Tara watched him as he sent her his most famous smirk and turned back around, grabbing the handle bars. "You'll see."

Tara laughed, placing her head against Jax' back and took a deep breath. _This was the last time she would see Jax, for a very long time…Like a lifetime away. She wanted to remember this moment forever. _She wrapped her arms tighter around Jax and breathed in his scent and closed her eyes.

It had been about ten minutes and Tara had no idea where Jax was taking her, they were heading towards the outskirts of Charming. Jax turned left onto the gravel road and if Tara remembered correctly, where Jax had turned was nothing more than bushes and a dead end. They had used that spot many times during high school for parties, but it hadn't been used for years.

Jax finally pulled off the road and Tara glanced around curiously_, 'this wasn't where they used to party, it was just bush? Where the heck was he taking her?_'

Jax noticed Tara's confusion and smiled, "Come on, we are almost there." Jax lead Tara to the small trail and glanced behind him, seeing Eli. "Make sure you keep up, Sheriff."

His hand squeezed Tara's and he leaned in kissing her lips softly, "The last time I was here was the anniversary of my father's death, freshman year. It had been the worst and best day of my life."

Tara's eyes widened as she remembered her surroundings. They were at the swimming hole. A place Jax and Opie had found when they were sixteen, when going camping one night. She smiled, her green eyes glancing around the familiar place. "How could I forget this place. " Tara whispered and Jax pulled her down the narrow trail towards the big fir tree at the shore of the water.

"We've had a lot on our mind." He answered, stopping at the tree and slipping off his Kutte and jacket and laying it down on the ground beside it. His eyes wandered to Eli who was standing a few metres back, and without saying anything Eli understood Jax question and nodded.

"I'll give you two a few minutes alone." Eli shouted.

Jax nodded, thanking the sheriff and then looking back at Tara. "Sit with me?" He pulled her down with him, sitting on his jacket, his right side almost touching the tree. He pulled her to him and tilted his head towards the tree and a big smile crossed his face, his fingers reaching up towards the carving.

**_Jax Teller and Tara Knowles_**

**Forever and Always.**

**_September 1995_**

"The night we did this, was the best night of my life. You are my heaven. My sanctuary. You are the better half of me, Tara.I meant it then and I mean it now. "

Tears formed Tara's eyes and she nodded, "I know Jackson, I do too. Always."

"Do you regret it?" Jax asked, his voice cracking as the words escaped his lips, "Falling in love with me?"

Tara frowned and reached for him, pulling him tight against her. Their foreheads touched and Tara wrapped her arm around his head, her small hand slipping through his blonde, messy hair.

"Never. I love you Jackson." Her lips touched his and he opened his mouth for her. Tara slipped her tongue in his warm mouth and he deepened the kiss, his tongue searching for hers. _He wanted this kiss to last forever._

_ He couldn't get enough of her_.

_Why did this feel like this was the end for them, like this would be the last time they saw each other? Maybe this is what was supposed to happen all along? Maybe Tara coming back into his life was get his boys out. Not him._

_"_Thank you for being such an amazing woman, Tara. I am so proud of you and what you've accomplished. If it wasn't for you Abel would not be here today and Thomas, he's is as beautiful as I imagined him, all those years ago. When all I could think about was settling down with you, having children and getting married. When you left, that's all I thought about, wondering how our lives would have been if you had stayed. Then we got a second chance and I ruined it."

"Jax, you didn't ruin it."

"Yeah I did," Jax interrupted her, "After your hand got smashed I should have packed you and the boys up and never looked back."

"My hand. The kidnapping. That was not your fault Jax. I've never blamed you. Please don't blame yourself. None of it was your fault." Tara's hand reached for his face and her green eyes caught Eli's shadow and tears filled her eyelids.' _It was time for them to go. She didn't want to go._'

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we should probably get going soon, if you want to say goodbye to your boys and the club." Eli stated loudly walking towards them, "It's ten to four. You only got a few hours left Teller."

Jax sighed, '_There was so much more he wanted to say to her. So much he still needed to know.' _

"Can you give us ten more minutes Eli and then we will meet you at the car?" Tara pleaded, tears started to spill from her eyes and she sucked in a sob as Jax' fingers brushed them away , his blue eyes also pleading for Eli to allow them just a few more moments together.

Eli embarrassed by his rudeness towards the couple, lowered his gaze. He could tell how much these two loved each other. He felt bad that he couldn't allow them more time alone. He cleared his throat and turned away from them, "I'll call Patterson, see if maybe we could extend your reunion just a little bit longer. " His head turned back to the couple and he smiled sadly towards them, "It's the least I can do for you."

"Thank you" Tara choked out, Eli nodded and a small smile crossed Tara's face, "Thank you for everything, Eli. "

Jax watched as Eli headed towards the way of his police car and glanced down at Tara, his hands pushed her down to the ground and she laughed, loudly. "What are you doing, Teller?"

Jax smirked, his blue eyes sparkling with desire_. 'They had so much more to talk about, but right now he wanted to make love one more time to his beautiful wife and this was the perfect place to do it.' _He moved above her and he spread her legs open and hovered over her, keeping his weight off of her. "I made love to you for the first time underneath this tree. I want to make love to you again… here."

"We were teenagers and it was dark, plus we didn't have a cop for a chaperone." Tara whined, moving nervously underneath him, "Jax, we can't do it here, what if he comes back?"

Tara's heart sped up at the look of passion in Jax' eyes and she blushed, '_was he actually considering making love right there to her, with Eli not far from them?'_ She squirmed underneath him, she was becoming more and more hot and bothered and soon the wetness seeped through her panties. "God, Jax." She moaned, as his hands slid up her tank top, his fingers brushing against her hard, swollen nipple.

_He felt so good, tasted so good… _She was so aroused, nervous and excited all at once. It had felt like it did the first time they were here…She felt like a teenager again.

Jax kissed her hard, grinding his body against hers. A deep moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, her hands moving underneath his t-shirt. Her fingers outlined his large tattoo before lying flat against it.

Their eyes locked and they gazed at each other. They didn't say anything, they didn't need too. They had known what each other had wanted and felt without even saying anything. Their eyes had always been the mirrors to their souls and heart. Every memory of them flashing before their eyes, implanting itself deep within their brains.

They would never forget.

They would never allow themselves too.


End file.
